one shot KHR x reader
by ayuzawa misaki
Summary: several one shots of readers and KHR character.
1. Chapter 1: cry (Tsuna)

**Short story KHR x reader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR only my own OC.**

**Warning: some characters may be OOC. **

**Chapter 1: cry**

"talking…"

_Thinking…_

"Why are you crying. [Name]-chan?" Tsuna asked. [Name] looked up and quickly wiped the tears on her face. She then smiled but there were still traces of tears on her face.

"Nothing, Tsuna-kun. It was just some sand in my eye." She said and quickly walked off. Tsuna was suspicious because he definitely saw sadness in her eyes. _What made [Name]-chan cry? _He thought.

The next day he asked Gokudera and Yamamoto if they knew anything. "You don't know?" Yamamoto asked with a shocked expression.

"Know what?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera and Yamamoto a 'should we tell him?' look. "Just tell me." Tsuna said.

"Well…[Name]-chan saw her crush kissing…her best friend…" he said. After he said that, Tsuna ran out just as the school bell rang, signalling the end of school.

"[Name]-chan!' he called when he saw the familiar silhouette. She turned around and smiled. "Hi, Tsuna-kun! Eh, where are Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun? Normally they are always with you…" she asked but he didn't answer.

He was busy with trying to catch his breath. After that, he stood up with a determined look on his face. She was shocked to see the determination all of a sudden.

"[Name]-chan, I've liked you for a while now. When I found out that you liked someone else, I was really sad but I was happy for you. I really hate that person for not realising your feelings. You shouldn't cry over that. I really like you! I prefer your warm smile. I don't want to see a forced smile on your face! So…please…don't cry alone…" he said.

She just stood there with her head down. "I found out that he didn't like me weeks ago…then I started falling for someone who was always by my side. I thought he liked someone else and didn't confess…I was crying because I was scared of going through all the pain again if he really did like someone else…"

She raised her head and he saw tears coming from her eyes. "[Name]-chan…" he said. But she cut him off and continued.

"But I'm glad that he likes me back!" she said and smiled through her smile. It was a warm happy smile that he hasn't seen for a few weeks now. He smiled too and took her hand.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. After they separated, they smiled at each other and walked home, hand in hand and smiling the whole way.

**Hoped you like the story…but I guess I'm really bad in writing romance stories…ahahaha…**

**Anyway, please review! And give me some dares like telling me what character to write about next! I feel really happy when I write romance stories even though it's real bad…**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: repayment (yandere byakuran)

**Chapter 2 :repayment **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR only my own OC.**

**Warning: some characters may be OOC. **

"talking…"

_Thinking…_

"Kyaa! Byakuran, I'm sorry!" [Name] said while running from a certain white marshmallow lover. "I really didn't know that those marshmallows were yours-" but she was cut off as he caught her and they both fell to the ground.

Byakuran was on top of her and his hand was on her wrist so she couldn't run away. "Then, you have to pay me back, [Name]-chan~" he said with a sweet smile on his face. She shivered as she imagined what he had in mind.

He tilted her head until she was looking at him. He stared into her eyes and she blushed. He chuckled. Then he suddenly kissed her. A slow kiss, full of love and caring. When they separated, he smiled. "You have to stay by my side forever."

"Could you get off me first?" she asked.

"No~" he said happily.

"Why…" she whined and tried to escape but his grip was strong. He wasn't the millefiore boss for nothing.

"Because I like this position especially the view." He said and she blushed redder than before. He chuckled and kissed her again. _She's so cute I just want to eat her all up… _ he thought but decided against it. He was scared she may leave him…

"I love you, [Name]-chan~" he said after their lips separated. "For making me fall in love with you, you have to stay by me always." He said.

"That's not bad at all." She said and he cut the distance between their lips again.

**Sorry about it being so short…I ran out of ideas…then next chapter in a dare from a friend. It's a yandere Byakuran. Don't like than don't read.**

**Please review. Thank you for reading this chapter! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: possesion (yandere byakuran)

**Chapter 3: possession **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR only my own OC.**

**Warning: some characters may be OOC. **

"talking…"

_Thinking…_

"[Name]-chan, what's wrong?" Byakuran asked as his uniform was covered in blood of the famiglia he just massacred. On his face was a concerned look for his beloved. He would've looked like he didn't just massacred a whole familglia if it weren't for the obvious blood stains all over his uniform.

"You look really pale, are you alright?" he asked and he walked towards her. He looked so innocent, like a boy just concerned over his girlfriend but the boy wouldn't massacre a whole familglia for just threatening to take the girl away from him. Would he?

But that was all she could take. Her trembling legs gave out and she fell. He caught her just before she hit the ground. "Maybe it was best if I left you at the base." He said to the unconscious girl.

"Clean this up, I 'm going back first with [Name]-chan." He ordered a milliefiore member. Then he carried her, princess style, to the car that was waiting for them. Then the driver drove them back.

"Byakuran! (I don't know what Shochi calls him so I'll just go with this.) how long are you- what happened to [Name]-chan?" he asked as he noticed the unconscious girl in his arms. He tried to ignore the blood on his boss uniform and the steely smell.

"[Name]-chan just fainted, that's all." He said as he stroked her hair. Shoichi shivered. His boss could become very possessive over what is his.

The next day, [Name] woke up on a white king size bed. She was back in her room. "Good morning, [Name]-chan! You're finally awake I see." Byakuran said as he was seated right beside her bed.

"G-Good Morning, Byakuran…" she said. After seeing that she was alright, he left to do his business. After he was gone, she quickly packed and ran out of the room. She had to get away from him…

"Where are you going, [Name]-chan?" a voice rang out through the hall. She froze and slowly turned. "Um, I was thinking of going on a vacation somewhere…" she said.

"Away from me?" he said and his eyes turned steely. She shivered and she suddenly felt a prick on her neck. "Wha-" and everything went black. The last thing she saw was Byakurans smiling face getting nearer.

When she woke up, she noticed that there was something behind her. She opened her eyes and raised her head. "You're awake! I thought that maybe I put too much sedative…" he said and hugged her closer. His hand was around her waist and his head was resting on her shoulder.

"[Name] -chan is mine, all mine and no one else is going to change that." He whispered into her ear. And she shivered at how close his mouth was with her ear. He noticed and chuckled.

From then on, she had to follow him everywhere. To his meetings, to his missions and others. He always made sure she had no chance to escape when he wasn't there. As he said, she is his and no one else, he'll die before he'll let anyone else have her.

**I shiver just thinking about it but it's kind of nice…I guess, from my point of view. This is a dare from a friend of mine.**

**Please review! Thank you to all readers!**


	4. Chapter 4: heartbeat (TYL mukuro)

**Chapter 4: heartbeat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR only my own OC.**

**Warning: some characters may be OOC. **

"talking…"

_Thinking…_

When he saw her crumpled on the ground in a pool of blood like that, he thought that his heartbeat would stop right there and then. He glared at the Mafioso that dare laid their hands on her.

"How dare you hurt my [Name], I will make you regret it in the little time you have left." He growled and stabbed the closest Mafioso with his trident (You already know who this is. : )

He stabbed, skewer and slashed all the enemies that surrounded him and [Name]. they were hardly worth dying by his illusions. They are the kind of Mafioso that he hated so much.

After killing all his enemies he knelt beside her. He checked her pulse and felt a pulse but it was weak. _She hasn't left me yet! _He thought as he carefully carried her. "Mukuro…" she muttered as her eyes fluttered open. He was crying.

"Don't talk. Don't you dare die on me. Or- or I'll-I'll continue to pester Decimo and-and-" she chuckled as he rambled on his threats. But she couldn't as she coughed out more blood. Mukuro stopped his rambling and started calling her name.

But she couldn't hear them. She couldn't hear his confessions, his love for her, how much he loved her and how much he'll miss her if she leaves because she was unconscious and if her condition continued, she will never know…

But the hand holding on his shirt never let go. That was the only thing he needed to continue moving his feet. A few seconds later, he could see Tsuna, Ryohei and an ambulance waiting.

Tsuna saw them and he quickly asked Ryohei to heal the most life threatening wound. Tsuna had to pry his fingers from [Name] as they lifted her on a stretcher. He quickly got into the ambulance with Ryohei.

He held her hand and never let go. He was afraid that he will never feel the special warmth he felt whenever he was with her. He only realized that he was in love with her after she was kidnapped.

He wouldn't know what to feel if she died before he even confessed his feelings to her. For her to die without realizing his feelings for her. _No, I won't let that happen! _ He thought with determination and he gripped her hands tighter.

He waited outside the ICU for hours until the doctor said that her condition was stable but was still unconscious. He felt like a huge weight has been taken off his shoulders. He went into her hospital room and sat beside her bed.

The next day, he felt someone poking him. "5 more minutes…" he mumbled and quickly jumped up when he remembered where he was. Then he heard a weak laugh. He turned and saw [Name]. She was okay but she still looked very pale.

"You shouldn't be conscious until a few days later…" he said and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She laughed but in sounded weak and she winced. "I'm strong. Don't you think all those Mafioso were so weak? It's because I already killed all the strong ones before they injured me." She said proudly and he chuckled.

_Still the same I see _he thought. "You haven't killed the boss yet, have you?" she asked sarcastically despite her pale complexion. He laughed and stopped. "You heard everything?" he asked and she nodded while smiling.

He blushed as he remembered that he confessed. "And my answer is, hey! Don't you dare leave!" she shouted at him as he tried running towards the door. He stopped and slowly turned around.

"Honestly, I was going to say I-I love you too…" she said and blushed. She then turned her head to see the suddenly interesting window. "[Name]…" she jumped and slowly turned.

And suddenly, a warm pair of lips collided with her. They stayed like that for a few minutes till they pulled away. "I'm glad you didn't leave me." He whispered. "I wouldn't dare." She whispered back.

They both smiled and he hugged her with surprising gentleness.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: reason ( hibari Kyoya)

**Chapter 5: reason**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: some characters are OOC. Sorry about that…**

"talking…"

_Thinking…_

"Kyoya!" he turned around to the source of the noise and was tackled by a girl. "Kyoya, today I talked to Kyoko about her date with Tsuna-kun! She said that he told her all the reasons why he fell in love with her in the first place! Isn't that so romantic!" [Name] exclaimed and her eyes were all sparkly.

"Hn."was all he said as he looked away to hide the blush that was threatening to show. _This herbivore is too cute! _He thought and the bell rang, signalling school to start. She waved goodbye and kissed his cheek before running off. That made him blush more.

The whole day, she was thinking if Kyoya really did love her. _He never said 'I love you' or anything… _she thought till she scolded herself. _Of course he loves me! He doesn't go close to any other girls! _She thought. She felt stupid that she ever doubted her boyfriend.

When school ended, she walked to the school gate to wait for Kyoya as usual. She saw Kyoya and was about to shout his name until she saw that he was hugging a girl. That girl was so much cuter and beautiful that her. She felt like her heart has broken into two.

She never noticed the tears were already flowing until her hands felt wet with her tears. She did the only thing she could do. She ran. She ran and ran. She didn't care where she was running to, as long as she gets away as far as possible from them.

She didn't even see the group of boys till she collided with them. "What the-" one of the guys said as he fell down. "Hey, she's kind of cute." One of the guys said as he looked at her closely.

"Why are you crying? How bout you follow us and we'll let you forget those tears." He said with a perverted smile. She shivered and tried to back away. But there was a guy behind her that prevented her from leaving.

The guy grabbed her wrist and his face leaned too close for comfort. She glared at him and kicked him at the no-no zone. "You bit*h!" he shouted after he recovered. His friends started surrounding her.

_I'm not Kyoyas girlfriend for nothing. At least was… _she thought as she threw another guy over her shoulder. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't know that she already defeated all the guys until someone grabbed her wrist before it collided with his face.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked as he noticed all the unconscious boys on the ground. He saw the tears on her face and the unconscious guys on the floor. "It's nothing." She smiled sadly and walked away.

But he still had his grip on her wrist. "Kyoya?" she asked and she looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked and walked closer to him.

"Why do you look like you're close to crying?" he asked. She stiffened.

"Hn, so I was right." He said and he reached out his hand to wipe the tears that were flowing from her eyes. She didn't even know she was crying until he did that.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow. "Did those herbivores hit your head or something?' he asked.

"Why? I saw you and that girl hugging at the school gate…" she confessed. Than his eyes widened as he remembered the girl and sighed.

He pulled her closer and hugged her. He never let go until she calmed down and stopped hitting him. "That herbivore was confessing to me. I rejected her and was going to go and find you. But that herbivore fell and I accidentally caught her." He explained.

She blushed embarrassingly. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered and tried to escape his embrace but he still held on.

"Stupid herbivore." He said and kissed her. "I don't need a reason to love you. I didn't know why whenever you were close I feel like running away. Whenever you are with those herbivores I feel like biting them to death. Whenever you cry, I feel like biting to death whoever who made that warm smile disappear."

He tilted her head and looked into her (e/c) eyes. "I just love you. There's no need for any other reason." He said and she blushed even redder that before. _This herbivore is too cute for her own good… _

She was smiling the whole way home and hugged his arm. He was looking the other way the whole time he was walking her home because he was blushing even redder as she hugged his arm.

**I don't know about you, but when I read this story, I felt so moe moe!**

**Anyway, please review! Thank you to all readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: mine (Yandere yamamoto)

**chapter 6: his**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: some characters are OOC. Sorry about that… this is a yandere Yamamoto. Don't like, don't read. This is a dare from a friend.**

"talking…"

_Thinking…_

"[Name], I have baseball practice so I can't accompany you home, sorry…" Yamamoto said as he scratched his head sheepishly. [Name] sighed but nodded. "It's okay, after all it is baseball season…" she said.

Then he hugged her. "Thank you for understanding, [Name]!" he said and kissed her cheek, in front of the whole class. She blushed and pushed him away. She quickly hid her blush under a book.

He chuckled. _I'm sorry [Name], I know I embarrassed you but I had to show everyone you're mine and mine only… _he thought as he sat next to her. Unknown to her, while she was being embarrassed. Her boyfriend was glaring at all the boys that were looking at her.

The boys quickly looked away. For a few weeks now, a few guys have been sent to the hospital because they were hit in the head with a round object from a far range. But poor dense [Name] didn't think that her innocent boyfriend would do something like that.

When school ended, he ran to the field. [Name] packed her things and was walking home but she was soon surrounded. The guys who surrounded her were from the rivalling baseball team of Namimori.

"What do you want?" she asked as she glared at a boy who was starting to come too close for comfort. "What else? You're the girlfriend of the baseball star of the rivalling team of our school." He said and checked her out.

"Not bad…" he said and he had a perverted smile. As he inched closer, she backed away until her back hit a wall. She closed her eyes and was about to attack until she heard a few 'thud' sounds.

When she opened her eyes, the guys earlier were all on the ground. "Ahahaha, sorry I was late [Name]." a certain raven haired boy came. "Yamamoto?" she asked and she was hugged.

"I finished baseball practise! Come one!" he said and dragged her away. So she wouldn't notice the baseballs that were on the ground that were used to knock those guys out.

_I'll teach them a lesson later, after I send [Name] home first. How dare even think of laying a finger on her. _He thought and smiled sadistically at all the ideas of torture. [Name] of course didn't notice.

The next day, everyone was talking about the rivalling baseball team members of Namimori. They were found in a dark alley with a lot of injuries. They were muttering about a devil with a smile.

They were drive insane and probably will never recover. Everyone shivered as they thought about it. They all know what would happen if they got too near to [Name]. the same thing happened to everyone. Sometimes worst.

But [Name] never would have thought that her boyfriend would do something so bad so she dismissed it as a coincidence. She loved him so much as did he. Don't you think that the saying 'love is blind.' Is very befitting of this love story?

**I tried to make it a bit scary in the and to add the 'yanderaness' in this story…but I guess I failed…**

**Anyway, as I wrote at the beginning. This story was a dare from a friend. She really like yanderes… **

**Please review! Thank you to all readers!**


	7. Chapter 7: fight (Tsuna)

**Chapter 7 fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: some characters may seem very OOC but that depends on your type of view…**

Tsuna was irritated. He was now at home with his guardians, Dino and [Name]. Everyone knows about his crush on [Name]. And Reborn had a plan. He told everyone his plan except of [Name] and Tsuna.

The reason why Tsuna was irritated was because ever since [Name] arrived, she has been talking to Dino and has never even glanced at him. The whole time, he was giggling at Dinos jokes.

Everyone smirked knowingly at Tsunas reaction. Gokudera kept on hitting his head and muttering apologies. But Tsuna was too busy glaring at Dino to notice everyones weird reactions.

Dino shivered as he felt another death glare that was sent by a very jealous brunette. He sweatdropped. _Sorry Tsuna! But this is for your sake and mine! _He thought as he remembered what Reborn used to threaten him. "I just need you to flirt with [Name] for a while if you don't, I'll throw Enzio into the swimming pool and your mansion." He threatened.

Dino shivered as he remembered the tone Reborn used when he threatened him. The threat was nothing but the tone was so scary that he had to agree. [Name] noticed that he shivered. "Are you okay, Dino-kun?" she asked and looked closer at his face.

Dino blushed and Tsuna was emitting a killing aura. He was trying to do his homework but the pencil he had in his hand kept on breaking. Then Dino tripped and landed on [Name]. his face was inches away from her face.

And…he lost it. Unconsciously slipping into hyper dying will mode, he stood up and everyone looked at him. He walked towards the two people. He grabbed [Name] by her wrist and pulled her up.

He hugged her from behind and glared at Dino. "I've never fought with you for something, but I would if you want [Name]!" he said and hugged her tighter. She blushed. "Is that a confession to [Name]-chan?" Dino asked.

"Yes!" then he turned [Name] around so she was directly facing her. "I've liked you for a long time! Please be my girlfriend!" he said. She blushed more crimson. "Um, actually, I like you. No, I love you too!" she said.

After realizing what she said she blushed more redder and tried to run away. But Tsuna grabbed her wrist and pulled her face closer to his. She blush but didn't move away or struggle.

Then, like there was no one else there, they kissed. After a 1 minute and 35 seconds (Gokudera counted and so did everyone else) , they separated. Everyone clapped except of Reborn. Then the flame on Tsunas head disappeared and they both blushed but they still held hands.

"Sorry, but this was Reborns plan and everything…" Dino explained and Reborn kicked his head. "I did no such thing." He said and everyone laughed but didn't deny anything.


	8. Chapter 8: mine (Alaude)

**Chapter 8 mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: some characters may seem very OOC but that depends on your type of view…**

"[Name]! help me!" Giotto said as he hugged [Name] and stood behind her. But that just made his pursuer more angrier. "I'll arrest you to death for touching what's mine!" he said and handcuffs appeared in his hands.

She quickly stepped in between them and she was blushing. "Enough! And don't go around announcing that I'm yours!" she said and he smirked. He grabbed her chin. "But, it's true." He said and was about to kiss her before Giotto interrupted.

"Um , [Name]? The lunch?" he asked and sweatdropped as Alaude growled at him. "Oh, sorry." She said and quickly went to Giottos side, much to Alaudes annoyance. "Where are you going?" he asked.

They froze and looked at each other then to him. "Um, to a café to see a friend?" she said and Alaude raised an eyebrow. "Then, I'm going too." he said and the two people knew it would be impossible to stop him.

He followed them there and growled whenever Giotto came too close to [Name] but she didn't notice. And he glared at whoever who looked at her with a perverted look. When they reached the café, the person they were meant to meet were already there.

"Cozarto!" Giotto greeted him and he greeted Giotto. They both hugged each other while [Name] just stood there awkwardly. She sighed and looked around and saw Alaude, he was standing far far away and was acting like he didn't know the two guys that were crying comically for not seeing each other for so long.

[Name] sweatdropped. "Hello, what's your name?" Cozarto asked as he took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and answered. "[Name]." she said and he smiled a flirty smile. "What a nice name. Are you single?" he asked.

She sweatdropped at the sudden question. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken. That's my boyfriend." She said as she pointed to Alaude. "What an anti social guy…" he said and she chuckled.

"But I can't believe that…I don't give up that easily." He said and got closer to her. Sensing that something bad was going to happen, Alaude turned and saw Cozarto with [Name].

In a few seconds, he was by her side. "What are you doing?" he said and glared at Cozarto. Cozarto smirked and brought [Name] closer. "Isn't it obvious? I like [Name]" he said and she sweatdropped.

Alaude growled. "She's mine!" he said and Cozarto scoffed. "Prove it, you don't even look like a couple." He said and Alaude smirked.

Then, in front of Cozarto, Giotto and the people in the café, he kissed her. She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to go deeper. They separated with her blushing and him smirking in triumph.

"bye." He said and dragged her away. Giotto was chucking as Cozartos dumbstruck look. By the time she snapped out of her daze they were already inside the Vongola mansion.

Once again, he kissed her. When he was done, he hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I really hated the way he looked at you and the way he flirted with you." He said and hugged her tighter.

"You mean you just hated him for flirting with me." She said and he didn't say anything. "He bit her neck until she bled. She cried out and he licked the wound as if he was saying sorry.

"You're mine no one elses." He said as he pulled back and observed the mark he put on her. "It's very visible!" she said and blushed as she tried to cover it up. He pulled her hand away.

"It's suppose to be." He said and smirked as she blushed more, if that was possible. She had enough of the intense feelings and just leaned on the wall and closed her eyes. "I can't take it anymore…" she said.

He kissed her softly and looked into her eyes before saying "You're mine and I'm yours." He said. "I guess I could take it a little longer. These intense feelings." She said as she stayed in his embrace.


	9. notice

Sorry, this is not a story chapter. It's just a notice…

To all readers, sorry, but I won't be updating my story for a while because my exams are coming so I have to study…

And I'm banned from using the computer. I promise to update as soon as possible!

Sorry and thank you!


	10. Chapter 9: kidnapped (Giotto)

**Chapter 9 : kidnapped (Giotto) (Dare)**

**I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: some characters may be very OOC but that depends on your type of view.**

Giotto is worried, he is very worried judging by the way he paced up and down the living room. First, he is nervous because [Name] hasn't arrive yet and it has been 15 minutes. Second, he planned to confess to [Name] today after 2 years of dating. After all the pacing G took it to himself to knock the sense into his boss.

"If you're that concerned, shouldn't you be looking for her?!" G asked as he literally knocked some sense into his boss. "Good idea!" Giotto said and G face palmed. As G was about to follow Giotto out the door to find [Name], a maid appeared and gave G a letter.

He opened it and paled. "G?" Giotto asked as he noticed that G was stiff and pale. "Read this." Was all G said as he passed the letter to Giotto. Giotto raised an eyebrow but he still took the letter from his hand.

He opened it and his eyes widened. The letter fell from his hand and he ran out the door. G cursed and ran after him while making phone calls to the rest of the guardians.

The letter on the ground wrote: 'go to the harbour a you may see your girl for one last time.' It didn't write who wrote it or when was the meeting time just that one sentence.

By the time they reached the port, the rest of the guardians were already there. G already told them the details over the phone. They were all concerned over [Name], they were all close friends to her except of Giotto, he was a more than a friend. Much more.

They scanned the port and concluded that the whole place is filled with enemies and they already spotted [Name]. She was hanging from a crane. But they were a little amused as she kept on scolding and annoying her kidnappers. She already spotted them and kept on talking/annoying the enemies.

They suspected that some of the enemies had earplugs in their ears. Even when she had chains all around her, hanging from a crane and right above water, she still tried her best to annoy her enemies.

Then, they set to work to save the damsel in distress but she would scold them if she ever found out she was called the 'damsel in distress'. G and Lampo went to the east of the port. Daemon and Knuckles went to the west of the port. Alaude and Asari went to the south of the port.

They didn't argue with the pairings, instead they just went to their respective directions and each silently gave their messages to Giotto. _You better save her. _Was the message that Giotto silently received from each of all his guardians.

He ran to the north of the port where [Name] was held. So were her kidnappers. He arrived there and saw her with her kidnappers surrounding him. She looked unscratched and they have put a cloth to cover her mouth.

Seems like they couldn't take anymore of her talking. She was trying really hard to take of the cloth from her mouth. She was halfway done, he could see it slowly sliding of her mouth.

"Why did you do this?" was Giottos first question. "You are Vongola. That's all the reasons we need." One of them answered. "What familglia are you from?" Giotto asked. "You don't need to know what famiglia we use to come from. We just want revenge, nothing else." The one who looked like the mastermind of the group.

"Can't we just solve this quietly, without much violence?" Giotto asked hopefully. They all roared with laughter. "ATTACK!" the mastermind shouted and they all attacked him, all at once. He sighed and went into HDWM and defeated all of them.

After a few minutes, all of his enemies were all on the ground. Some were groaning, some were unconscious but none of them were dead. The same with all the rest around the port.

Giotto turned to the mastermind. He was sweating and just as he was about to attack him, he took out a walkie talkie and a remote. "Shot." He said into the walkie talkie and he pressed the button.

Not long after, Giotto heard a gunshot and he noticed a sniper somewhere on the trees. Then an arrow coated with storm flames was shot close to the sniper. He quickly turned and saw that [Name] was missing. He quickly knocked the guy out and went to the side of the port.

There was some blood on the floor and more in the water. He quickly dived in. He saw a flash of silver and saw [Name] slowly sinking to the bottom. She was folding her breath and she was shot. She saw Giotto and smiled.

It was a sad smile. He quickly swam towards to her and saw that she was already unconscious. He swam upwards in a hurry. But the chains and [Name] was slowing him down. Then tow pair of hands appeared and dragged him to the surface.

He looked up to see Asari, G and the rest of his guardians. Knuckles quickly took the chains of [Name] and healed her bullet wound. Soon, she was coughing the water out. She looked around and smiled. "Took you long enough." She said weakly before she passed out again.

"Well, I guess you have to propose to her another time because I don't think she can answer you right now." G commented. And Giotto lightly punched him on the shoulder. "At least she is safe and alive." Giotto said and they all nodded in silent agreement.

**My exams are finally over and I haven't failed any of my exams! Thank you to all readers for waiting. This was another dare from a friend of mine. Feel free to give me any request of any character from KHR. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 10: sick (Gokudera)

**Chapter 10: sick (Gokudera)**

**I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: some characters may be very OOC but that depends on your type of view.**

Today is a very bad day for Gokudera. He is sick with a flu, headache and fever. He was just lying there on his bed and not bothering to move. "Gokudera?" a voice rang out and he mumbled in response. A girl appeared in his line of vision.

It was [Name]. "You really do look horrible." She commented and he smiled a little. She touched his forehead and frowned. "You have a really high fever and you didn't even bother calling anybody." She said sarcastically.

"Go away." He mumbled but it sounded more like "oh way." Which made no sense to her. She first made some porridge and brought him water and the porridge. "Here. I bet you haven't eaten anything." She helped him sit upright.

He couldn't even hold the spoon so she had to feed him. He was conscious enough to smile as she fed him. "Stop smiling." She said as she blushed, that made him smile more and stare at her, which made her blush more.

After eating and drinking some water, he slept. After making sure that he was asleep, she went out to buy some ice packs, some tissue and medicine. When she came back, she was relieved that he was still sleeping. She placed her plastic bag beside the bed and placed the ice bag on his head.

He opened his eyes and saw [Name]. "Go back to sleep." She said and stroked his hair. He complied and closed his eyes. "Don't leave…" he muttered. And he grabbed her hand. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. I won't leave." She said as she smiled.

_Gokudera is so cute when he is sick! He doesn't show such a vulnerable side like this often! _She thought. After a few hours, Gokudera woke up and smelled something delicious. He took the ice pack of his head and sat up. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen and saw [Name] cooking. She was cooking porridge again but with different ingredients.

he got behind her and hugged her. She squeaked and jumped with surprise. "You're surprisingly affectionate today." She said and he laughed. "Then you should enjoy it while you can." He said and turned her around. He leaned forward until their fore heads touched.

"Thank you for taking care of me while I was sick." He said and she smiled. "Couldn't you stay sick a little longer? You don't show such a vulnerable and cute side often. And you don't normally like when I take care of you." She said. He blushed. "What kind of girlfriend askes their boyfriend to get sick?" he asked and she laughed. "But you are still kind of sick." She noted.

"Kind of." He added. "Kind of." She agreed and he leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft and loving kiss. He backed away enough to look onto her eyes. "I love you." He said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. "I know." she unwrapped her arms and turned around to stir the porridge.

"That smells real nice." He commented as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "After eating this, you have to eat your medicine." She said. "But I'm still too sick to feed myself." He said while smiling. She punched his shoulder lightly and he faked hurt.

"You might get sick because I kissed you." He said and she nodded. "But you will take care of me so I see no downside." She answered and he smiled. He ate the porridge and looked at [Name]. he got up and tipped her chin so she could look at him.

She blushed under his intense gaze and he kissed her. "I don't know what got into you but I must say I like it." She said as she leaned on him with her head on his chest. He hugged her rested his head on hers. They stayed like that until she regained her composure and pushed him away while asking him to finish his food.

"Only if you eat with me." He said and she grabbed a bowl of her own and they ate together. Sometimes they would feed each other and laugh. "I should get sick more often." He commented. "Don't. you still have to protect your boss, remember?" she said and he nodded. "I also have to protect you." He said and touched her face.

"Get well soon." She said and she was about to leave until he unconsciously grabbed her hand. They were both surprised at this. He quickly let go and blushed while she smiled.

I won't leave till you want me to." She said and kissed his cheek. "Then I don't think you will ever leave." He said and they both smiled. "I have no problem with that."

**I'm not sure if this is a good story or not. I haven't written stories for so long that I've lost track of what was the last chapter I wrote before my exams…**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews and reading this story. Please review! And please request for some one shots of characters.**


	12. Chapter 11: fear (Xanxus)

**Chapter 11: fear (Xanxus)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: characters may seem OOC. But that depends on your point of view.**

_Where the hell is she?! _Xanxus thought as he smashed another wine bottle on the wall. [Name] was supposed to be back from her mission a week ago but she still hasn't appeared. Because of that Xanxus has been worrying.

He heard a knock and Squalo came in. the look on his face was grim. Xanxus immediately knew that something was wrong. "What happened?" he asked. "[Name] has been found. She is currently in the hospital." Squalo said and had an amused look on his face when he saw the expression in his bosses face change dramatically.

First in was anger then worried and lastly, he tried to cover up his concern for [Name]. The whole Varia already knew that they were dating but they still like to tease them about it, no matter how many burn marks they will get.

Xanxus had a weird feeling in him that he never had before. It was a foreign feeling. It appeared when he started imagining why she was in the hospital. All the images mage the weird feeling more worse.

"Bring me there." Xanxus commanded and Squalo made way for him to exit the room. He followed behind Xanxus and brought him to a car. The drive to the hospital was really quiet except of Xanxus commands on going faster. They broke many road laws but this is Varia so it's not surprising at all.

Once they reached the hospital, Xanxus got out of the car before it even stopped with Squalo shouting his head off in the car. He walked to the counter and demanded for her room number. The glare he gaze everyone was enough to make everyone stay a mile away from him.

When he reached her room, he was just glad that she wasn't in the ICU*. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw [Name] on the hospital bed. She turned her head and smiled when she noticed him. He felt his heart skip a beat and cursed mentally. _Damn it, whenever I see that kind of smile on her face my heart always skips a beat! _He thought.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked. He growled. "If it wasn't for you being in the hospital, I wouldn't be here at all." He said and saw her eyes widened. Then she laughed. He was caught off guard.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked. He never used 'scum' or 'trash' to address her, that was the first sign for everybody. "I'm not seriously hurt or anything. Just a few scratches and bullet wounds. I'll be fine in a week or so." She said.

"That's nothing?" he asked as he pointed to her broken arm. She shrugged. "You're an idiot." He commented and she chuckled. Then he walked towards her until he was beside her bed. Suddenly he lifted her up, princess style, and she squeaked. "Put me down!" she shouted with a blush on her face. He smirked and didn't put her down.

He walked out of the room and walked down the hall. The glare he sent everyone had chills go down their spine. They all didn't dare stop him. "If you keep on doing that, no one will dare go near you." She commented. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said but he didn't need anyone else but her anyways.

They walked out and saw Squalo waiting in the car. "VOOIII, SHE'S SPPOSE TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL!" Squalo shouted when he saw his boss carry her out of the hospital. "Shut up trash and drive." He said and Squalo cursed but he still started the car engine.

"You're crazy." She commented and he smirked. They reached the Varia mansion and he carried her out of the car with surprising gentleness. The rest of the Varia were nowhere to be seen. He kicked open the door to his room and placed her down on his bed.

"Now can you please explain why you brought me here." She said as he took a chair and placed it beside the bad. He sat down the chair and put his feet on the bed. "I didn't like it that you were so far away from me. I can't see you, can't protect you and I can't touch you. Also, you have more protection here instead of being in the hospital." He said.

She blushed at his reasons and he smirked. "Those are stupid reasons." She said before she arranged some pillows and slept. After he was sure that she fell asleep, he stood up and walked out of the room to see the rest of the Varia squad. "Wake her up and you die." Was all he said and he walked back into the room.

"Ushishishishi, boss just confessed to the princess. Maybe he'll do something naughty to her when she is asleep." He said and Lussaria started worrying. "Don't worry, he won't do anything to her when she is hurt." Squalo said and the others looked at him. "I know him, okay?!" he said and the others just shrugged.

In the room, Xanxus was caressing her hair. He finally knew what the feeling was. It was fear of her being hurt. After he knew that she was safe in his care only did the feeling go away. He never had this feeling before, not even when his life was in danger.

But when he thought that she was hurt, he felt so much fear that he was frozen a bit. "Don't scare me like that ever again." He whispered to her. He held her hand and slept beside her.

**ICU*= intense care unit. Just in case some people don't know what that means. Please send me some request. I thank Anisthasia for the request. I was a bit stuck at that request but still managed to finish writing it.**

**I just have to type it. Chapter 13 is requested by Anisthasia. Please review and thank you to all readers and reviewers. **


	13. Chapter 12: argument (G)

**Chapter 12: argument (G)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Warning: characters may seem OOC. But that depends on your point of view.**

G sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. He just had an argument with [Name]. He cursed himself and sulked. They were already dating but they still had arguments.

He heard her come down the stairs and turned. She was going out, he thought he could apologize until he saw a man at the door. He took her hand and kissed it. G got to admit that he was a bit jealous. He decided to see what was their relationship.

He got a disguise and a newspaper and followed them until they reached a park. They sat on a bench and he stood against a tree which was behind them. They talked and they laughed. The newspaper that G held started burning with storm flames.

He noticed and threw it to the ground and stomped it out. He looked around and was relieved that no one was there to notice and they haven't noticed that he was behind them.

Then they left and he continued to follow them. They ate in a café and G was in the booth behind them hearing everything. Turns out that he was trying to court her but she was politely rejecting him.

_Tch, always the polite one. _He thought but if the guy started to become forceful, G wouldn't hesitate to hit him. The guy didn't give in but said that he would continue to try to get her to change her mind.

Then they left the café. They passed a rough looking group and the group checked her out. G growled when they started following her. Soon, they surrounded her and the guy. The guy acted like a wuss and started begging for his life and gave him all the money he had on him.

[Name] sighed and G scoffed. They let him go and he ran without looking back. They surrounded her and she gave them a look of disgust. She warned them and backed away as they got closer. Then G decided to step in. Soon, all the guys were on the floor groaning.

"I had in under control!" she said and he shrugged. "Were you following me?" she asked. He kept quiet. She smiled and punched his arm lightly. "[Name]!" someone shouted and it was the guy that ran away.

He stopped when G glared at him. "Who is he?" the guy said and started to act tough. Both G and [Name] both sighed. "He is my boyfriend. Which is why I rejected you in the first place." G smirked at the guys facial expression and pulled her closer.

"That's right. Now get lost. You can never get a woman when you can't even fend for yourself." The guy blushed embarrassingly when he knew that G saw what happened. He ran away.

"I really don't like that kind of guy…" she muttered. "I'm sorry." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. "I'm sorry too." she said and they looked at each other. They smiled and held hands. "Let's try not to get into too many arguments." She suggested and G nodded.

The next day, photos of the scene where the guy abandoned [Name] to save himself were all over the place. "G!" [Name] shouted and he shrugged innocently. She sighed. "What I don't get is how did you get to put in all over the place in a few hours?" she said and all the guardians shared a knowing smirk.

**The next chapter would be a request by Anisthasia. Please send some request to me! By the way, G told them about the guy and they all planned this. They got some help and pasted all the photos around the place. The face of the guy was purposely enlarged. **

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers! **


End file.
